Freunde 4: Ein verbotener Ausflug
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Viel Spaß mit einem neuen Abenteuer mit Sarah und Merton. Fortsetzung der Storys Freunde 1 bis Freunde 3


Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag. Trotzdem war nicht zu übersehen, daß der Herbst zu Ende ging, und der Winter immer näher kam. Die meisten Bäume trugen zwar noch ihr buntes Laub, aber vorgestern hatte es schon geschneit, auch wenn die weiße Decke nach wenigen Stunden schon wieder verschwunden war. Wahrscheinlich war genau das der Grund, weshalb fast alle Schüler diesen relativ milden Sonntag im Freien verbrachten. Auch Merton und Sarah bummelten zum See hinunter. Als sie gerade einen kleinen Felsen umrundeten, kamen ihnen 2 etwas ältere Schüler sich unterhaltend entgegen, von denen einer Ian war, mit dem sich Sarah überhaupt nicht verstand. Beide Grüppchen blieben abrupt stehen, wobei Sarah und Ian böse Blicke austauschten. Nach wenigen Sekunden drehte sich Ian mit einem letzten wütenden Blick zu Sarah um und ging einen anderen Weg. Der Junge, der mit Ian zusammen gekommen war, guckte verstört zwischen beiden hin und her und schien nicht zu verstehen. Anscheinend wusste er nichts vom Zwischenfall am Ende des letzten Schuljahres.

„Was war denn das jetzt?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Bevor Sarah antworten konnte, übernahm Merton dies, weil er vermeiden wollte, daß es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kam. Nachdem er dem älteren Jungen vom Streit zwischen Sarah und Ian und Ians Niederlage erzählt hatte, schaute dieser Sarah einige Sekunden lang abschätzend an.

„Ich weiß von dem Streit, bei dem Ians Nase gebrochen wurde, aber er hat immer nur von einem ‚Schlammblut' gesprochen, mit dem er sich geprügelt hat. Ich dachte immer, es wäre ein älterer Junge gewesen. – Keine Angst, ich sehe das mit der Reinblütigkeit nicht so eng wie Ian. Ich bin übrigens Mathew."

„Und wieso hängst du dauernd mit Ian 'rum, wenn du ganz andere Vorstellungen hast? Ich habe euch doch schon oft zusammen gesehen." Es war Sarah deutlich anzusehen, daß sie Mathews Friedensangebot anzweifelte.

„Mathew hat in diesem Punkt etwas engstirnige Ansichten. Das ist aber in seiner ganzen Familie so. Er hat das von klein auf so gelernt und wird seine Einstellung bestimmt auch nicht so schnell ändern. Wenn man aber zu den Leuten gehört, die er von der Abstammung her für voll nimmt, kann man wirklich gut mit ihm auskommen. Ian ist mein bester Freund. und ich bin mir sicher, daß er mir in jeder Lage helfen würde. Wir haben auch schon über Reinblütigkeit gesprochen und wissen, daß wir da verschiedener Meinung sind, aber das können wir gegenseitig akzeptieren. Das hindert mich auch nicht daran, mit Leuten mit Muggle-Eltern gut auszukommen. Falls es wieder zu einer offenen Konfrontation zwischen dir und Ian kommt, werde ich mich aber garantiert nicht gegen Ian stellen."

Mathew hielt Sarah die Hand hin. Diese sah ihn mehrere Sekunden lang kritisch an. Erst nachdem Merton ihr leicht an den Arm boxte und ihr zunickte, ergriff sie Mathews Hand. Danach ging Mathew Ian hinterher.

„Na also, manchmal ist es doch vernünftiger, mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was man bekommen kann. Meinst du nicht?", fragte Merton.

„Dieser Mathew scheint wirklich ganz OK zu sein. Ich frage mich nur, wieso er ständig mit diesem Idioten zusammen 'rumhängt."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist Ian in anderen Punkten wirklich nicht so übel? – Aber hast du eigentlich mitgekriegt, worüber die beiden gerade gesprochen hatten? Es ging über irgend etwas im Verbotenen Wald!"

Sarah sah Merton nachdenklich an: „Meinst du, die beiden wollen heimlich in den Wald?"

„Nach meiner Meinung hat sich das eher so angehört, als ob sie schon dort waren. Interessant könnte ich mir das schon vorstellen, dort mal selbst 'rumzustöbern. Das Problem ist nur, daß man dafür auch mächtig Ärger kriegen kann."

„Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem wahr ist, was über den Verbotenen Wald so erzählt wird, währe es das Risiko wert. Meinst du nicht?"

Merton konnte Sarah ansehen, daß sie in Gedanken schon begonnen hatte, einen heimlichen Ausflug zu planen. Ihre Augen glänzten, als sie ihm vorschlug, zusammen eine kleine Exkursion in den Wald zu unternehmen. Während sie weiter Richtung See gingen, nahmen diese Pläne immer konkretere Formen an. Schließlich vereinbarten beide, am nächsten Samstag einen kleinen illegalen Ausflug zu machen.

* * *

Während am Samstag-Morgen alle Schüler zum Frühstück gingen, bummelten Merton und Sarah unauffällig, so daß sie die letzten waren. Doch statt wie die anderen in die Große Halle zu gehen, verließen sie, sobald sie unbeobachtet waren, die Schule und liefen zum Waldrand hinüber. Das Wetter war mittlerweile ziemlich ungemütlich geworden. Es war nass-kalt und windig. Nachdem sie sicher außer Sicht waren, holten sie erstmal das Frühstück nach. Die nötigen Vorräte hatten sie sich am Freitag beim Abendessen mehr oder wenigen unauffällig eingesteckt.

„In welche Richtung gehen wir jetzt?", fragte Sarah.

„Keine Ahnung! Woher soll ich denn wissen, wo es hier was zu sehen gibt?"

So gingen die beiden heimlichen Forscher erstmal ein Stück weit parallel zum Waldrand. Nach etwa 5 Minuten trafen sie auf einen kleinen Pfad, der tiefer in den Wald hinein führte. Diesem folgten sie. Je tiefer sie in den Wald kamen, umso dunkler wurde es. Die Bäume hatten noch genug Laub, um das sowieso schon spärliche Licht des trüben Tages fast gänzlich zu schlucken. Um zu sehen, wo sie hin gingen, mussten sich Merton und Sarah den Weg mit dem Zauberstab erhellen.

Nachdem sie schon 20 Minuten immer tiefer in den Wald hinein gegangen waren, hatten sie noch nichts Interessanteres als Bäume und andere, genau so harmlose Pflanzen gesehen. Langsam fragten sie sich, was an diesem Wald so besonders sein sollte.

„Entweder waren alle, die von den Geheimnissen des Verbotenen Waldes erzählen, in Wirklichkeit nie selbst hier, oder wir sind in den einzigen unbewohnten Teil des Waldes geraten.", sagte Merton, als er sich mit Sarah beriet, ob es lohnte, weiter zu gehen. Bevor diese jedoch antworten konnte, hörten sie plötzlich ein Knacken im Unterholz seitlich des Weges. Erschrocken richteten die beiden Freunde ihre leuchtenden Zauberstäbe in die Richtung, konnten jedoch nichts entdecken. Da sich das Geräusch auch nicht wiederholte, beschlossen sie, doch noch tiefer in den Wald zu gehen.

Nach weiteren 15 Minuten, in denen sie nichts Sehenswertes finden konnten, aber mehrmals ein ähnliches Knacken hörten, wurden Sarah und Merton langsam nervös. Immer hektischer richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Geräusche im Wald, sahen aber nie, was diese verursachte.

„Werden wir nun von irgendwem verfolgt, oder leiden wir beide schon an Verfolgungswahn?", fragte Sarah schließlich.

Merton zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern: „Hast du Angst?"

„Quatsch! Du?"

„Nein. Aber ich würde auch gerne wissen, wer oder was uns die ganze Zeit verfolgt."

„Ich glaube jedenfalls nicht, daß dieses Etwas uns angreifen will. Das hätte es nämlich schon lange erledigen können."

Währen die beiden Freunde noch beratschlagten, ob es sich lohnte, noch weiter in den Wald zu gehen, hörten sie plötzlich hinter sich ein Räuspern. In Sekundenbruchteilen fuhren sie mit gehobenen Zauberstäben herum. Nur wenige Meter entfernt stand ein Zentauer, der erschrocken über die heftige Reaktion einen Schritt rückwärts machte. Da Merton und Sarah sahen, daß der Zentauer sie anscheinend nicht angreifen wollte, ja nicht mal eine Waffe dabei hatte, beruhigten sie sich schnell wieder. Im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe konnten sie jetzt auch sehen, daß dieser anscheinend nicht viel älter als sie selbst war. Allerdings wussten beide nicht, wie schnell Zentauern alterten.

Zuerst fand Sarah ihre Sprache wieder: „Wer bist du denn? Hast du uns schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet?"

„Ich in Rongo. Und ja, ich beobachte euch schon seit einer ganzen Weile."

„Was ist an uns denn so interessant?", wollte Merton wissen.

„Die meisten von unseren Erwachsenen meinen, es bringt nichts, mit euch 2-Beinern Kontakt zu halten. Deshalb wollte ich die Chance nutzen, euch mal näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ihr seht eigentlich nicht so aus, als wolltet ihr Ärger machen."

„Wollen wir auch nicht. Wir wollten uns nur mal hier im Verbotenen Wald umsehen, was es hier so Besonderes gibt."

„‚Verbotener Wald'? – Wieso nennt ihr unseren Wald ‚verboten'?" Rongo, der junge Zentauer, blickte Sarah ziemlich verwirrt an.

„Die Professoren, also die Erwachsenen an unserer Schule, meinen, daß der Wald für Schüler zu gefährlich sei. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie damit euch Zentauern meinen. Sie sagen immer nur, es wäre hier gefährlich, aber nie, was hier eigentlich gefährlich ist.", antwortete jedoch Merton statt ihr.

„Wir tun eigentlich niemanden etwas. Auch wenn die meisten von uns nicht viel mit euch zu tun haben wollen, greifen wir niemanden an, der friedlich zu uns kommt. Aber es gibt hier wirklich ein paar nicht so nette Geschöpfe. Um die Acromantulas solltet ihr zum Beispiel einen großen Bogen machen. Uns tun die nur nichts, weil wir eine Art Stillhalte-Abkommen mit denen haben. Euch würden die aber bestimmt zum Fressen gern haben. – Aber keine Angst," fügte er hinzu, als er die beiden erschrockenen Gesichter vor sich sah, „in diesen Teil des Waldes kommen die nicht. Die leben viel weiter dort." Dabei zeigte er nach links.

Die Diskussion über die Bewohner des Waldes zog sich noch einige Zeit hin. Zu sehen bekamen Sarah und Merton – abgesehen von Rongo – aber keinen dieser Bewohner. Auch Rongo wollte einiges über das Leben der 2-Beiner wissen. Als es schließlich anfing zu regnen, entschlossen sich die beiden Freunde, ihren Ausflug zu beenden. Rongo begleitete sie noch bis in die Nähe des Waldrandes. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich.

„Wollt ihr nicht mal wiederkommen, wenn das Wetter besser ist? Dann könnte ich euch mal ein Bisschen mehr von unserem Wald zeigen."

„Gute Idee, gerne. Aber wie können wir uns verabreden?", meinte Sarah.

„Ich könnte Little Brother zu Rongo schicken. Für den ist das bestimmt kein Problem, ihn im Wald zu finden."

Rongo schaute Merton fragend an: „Wer ist denn dieser Little Brother?"

Merton musste grinsen: „Little Brother ist meine Posteule."

Nachdem alle mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden waren, verließen Sarah und Merton den Verbotenen Wald und gingen zur Schule zurück. Da bei diesem Wetter außer ihnen niemand auf dem Gelände war, war es kein Problem, diese unentdeckt zu erreichen. Mittlerweile war auch das Mittagessen schon beendet. Einige andere Schüler sahen sie fragend an, als sie reichlich durchnässt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, aber keiner fragte, wo sie herkamen. Nachdem sie sich trockene Kleidung angezogen hatten, unterhielten sie sich in einer ruhigen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes noch bis zum Abendessen über ihren Ausflug. Durch das Glück, Rongo getroffen zu haben, wussten sie jetzt wahrscheinlich mehr über die Geheimnisse des Verbotenen Waldes als alle anderen Schüler, vielleicht sogar mehr als die meisten Lehrer. Die Gelegenheit, sich von Rongo noch mehr zeigen zu lassen, wollten sie natürlich so bald als möglich wahrnehmen.


End file.
